Percy Gipton
Percy Gipton was an award winning actor, praised as "one of the greats". Early Life Percy Gipton was born on September 4th 1924. His parents, Elle and Jackson, both worked in buisness. Career Although his parents were real people and had no famous backgrounds, his father was a close friend of Henry Helshay. Henry noticed how inspiring Percy was as a young buck - commenting that whenever he visited for dinner parties, which was a common thing to the self described 'posh' Gipton family, Percy was intent on putting on acting shows which highly agitated guests and resulted in his father, Jackson, backhanding him once or twice. When he was fifteen, Henry helped Percy get into broadway and he starred in a variety of plays throughout his teenage years. When he was 22, he was noticed as a high talent and flew to the sparkling lights of NYC to follow his dreams of being a film star. His career took off like a rocket and Percy became known as a highly talented, unique actor, with the ability to turn any performance or character into a sexiness attract fuelled being, something that inspired many other males to highten their confidence and gained him a gigantic herd of female attention. Throughout his career he won a variety of awards. Later in his career, he lived in HL England, where he occasionally starred in plays and never officially retired. He had been acting in a play at the time of his death, dying tragically back stage before a show. Personal Life When he was 18 and starring in award winning play REACH, he began dating 19 year old Mae Carter. Mae died a year later when she fell out of her bed. He spoke about her at her funeral and was close to her family but refused to do any interviews on the subject. Percy moved to America when he was 22 and became known for being "a womanizer who got all the puppets with their strings up". Due to a high level of female attention, he vowed to never date a fan as he couldn't tell if they wanted him for his true self or simply his stunning looks and sexiness attract trait. In 1948 he briefly dated actress Angela Lankton. The pair ended the relationship due to his friendship with Martina O'Brian, who was sixteen at the time and a huge fan yet also becoming hugely successful herself. Percy and Martina announced their relationship in 1949. They married three years later, in 1952. Their relationship became well known and it was clear that she stared at him with bambi eyes daily. In 1954, their relationship ended which sent gigantic shock waves surging through the celebrity and real life world. At the time, neither of them commented on why it had ended, but it was rumoured that Martina's huge desire to have children and Percy's disagreement to sire children was the reason. It was also rumoured that it was as he'd had an affair with his co-star at the time, Elise Joy, as the pair appeared close at the time and briefly openly dated when the divorce was finalised. By 1955, Martina had remarried to Harry Vutter and they welcomed their first child the next year. It was reported at the time by more than one magazine that Martina and Percy were still in love and had been having an affair, leaving a question mark over who the child's father was. Harry dismissed the rumours as "nonsense", while Martina said they were "disrespectful"; Percy never commented. In 1968, after years of quitely dating, Percy announced his engagement to Mary Fondo. They married the next year and divorced in 1983. Percy remarried in 1995 to Clarissa Claire, a former broadway actress and long term friend, they remained together until his death. Death Percy Gipton died at 91 years old in 2015. After living a low profile life for the years up until his death, he had began starring in broadway show Marry Me Mia! and died backstage before he was set to go on stage. He was discovered by his co-star, Janita Tamoo, who was so badly scarred that she ran away and attempted to cull herself the following month. His death recieved a huge response from adoring fans around the world, admiring what a great being he had been. Clarissa Claire, his wife, thanked those for the support. His ex wife, Martina O'Brian, spoke out to offer Clarrisa support.